xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Material Manipulation
The ability to manipulate material not of the normal familiarity, this can include material of extra-dimensional origins, from different planets, originate from a divine plane, etc. '''Can be sometimes confused with some forms of Dark Matter Manipulation and other occasions Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Alien Elemental/Material/Resource Manipulation *E.T. Elemental/Material/Resource Manipulation *Foreign Element/Resource Manipulation *Xenoylikokinesis Capabilities The user can create and control foreign material that does not exist in the familiar world. For example, being able to generate and control supernatural matter that can be used to i.e: defy physics or create energy that has a completely different form and/or quantitative properties, thus defying natural science. This could also extend to different appearances, like a solid object having seemingly natural kaleidoscopic colors. In general this power can range from just material of alien appearance to material that have abnormal properties to a normal perspective of concept. This power could be also extended to reality defying levels via the properties of said material. If done correctly the user can reach Nigh Omnipotent levels of abilities and there are nearly nothing the user can't achieve via these mediums. Real Life In real life, there can be materials or elements that do not originate on earth and are not considered part of the periodic table. Applications (General) '''If achieved correctly and mediated by the right materials the user can achieve: *All Almighty Powers (By constructing the material as a weapon or using it by itself.) *All Enhancements (By attaching the right materials to user.) *All Manipulations (Using the material akin to that of a remote control.) *All Mental Powers (Using materials that are able to affect the mind.) *All Mimicries (By again inserting correct materials to user.) *All Personal Physical Powers (Integrating the correct materials in self.) *All Superpowers (Using the material of choosing as a medium.) Applications (Detailed) *Complete Arsenal by using materials as a medium like weapons. *'Creation' **Ability Creation using a material's properties as a source. **Alternate Matter Materialization by nature. **Alternate Universe Creation using the materials as building blocks. **Blade Construction via using the material to form a blade. **Life Creation by using materials as constructive mediums. **Power Via Objects using properties of materials. *'Destruction' **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation using material of apocalyptic properties. **Destructive Energy Manipulation using unstable and dangerous material as medium. **Nonexistence using existence erasing materials. **Null Energy Manipulation through controlled use of counter materia materials **Origin Destroyer utilizing source code dissolutive materials. **Space Depletion and Time Destruction using Space-Time destroying materials. *'Enhancements ' **Infinite Supply by nature or using a infinitely producing material as a generator or a link. **Omni-Augmentation by proper integration of multiple aspect enhancing materials. **Reality Condition by proper use of reality warping material. **Supernatural Properties Manipulation through the use of the necessary metaphysical elements. **Variable Manipulation by using the correct corresponding material to the desired effect. *'Manipulations' **Biological Manipulation using biological materials. ***Biological Essence Manipulation through the use of pith reformative elements. ***Death Inducement injecting toxic material in a subject. ***Form Manipulation through semblance altering ingredients or components. ***Health Manipulation using various health related materials. ***Regenerative Cloning via highly regenerative & reproductive compositions of materials integrated to one's body. **Physics Manipulation using physics controlling/defying material. ***Dimensional Manipulation using dimensional changing material. ***Elemental Manipulation using alien elemental material. ***Energy Manipulation using alternate energy-based material. ***Matter Manipulation using alternate matter-based material. ***Space-Time Manipulation reality/laws of physics are essentially an interpretation of events/aspects that occur in space-time. **Superpower Manipulation ***Power Augmentation by using materials that are able to augment one's capabilities. ***Power Bestowal via material that others can use. ***Power Negation by using material that can negate certain effects (I.E: Anti-Magic Metal). ***Power Replication via using specific materials to replicate a effect (may not be perfect). ***Power Sharing through the specified usage of materials with conductive allocation. **Unorthodox Manipulations ***Boundary Manipulation via materials that are able to interface with boundaries. ***Causality Manipulation mediated by causality defying or integrable materials. ***Existence Manipulation using existence controlling material. ***Meta Probability Manipulation mediated by all possible chance enhancing or degrading material. ***Non-Life Essence Manipulation ***Origin Manipulation by becoming the origin point for all materials created. ***Pataphysics Manipulation (Specific Branches) using quasiphysical materials. Variations *Foreign Energy Manipulation Levels Low-Tier Users *These are people that are very limited. They may have limited control and/or can't generate a massive amount of materials or they have a very limited pool of material to choose from. It is debatable if they are able to have much utility in this tier. Middle-Tier Users *Users at this state have at least stable control of the material they are able to create and/or able to generate a average amount of said material. At this stage, they are able and likely to do more impossible or physics-defying feats such as shredding a wall down by using a small portion of the material's properties. Also the users may or may not have a larger material pool to choose from. High-Tier Users *At this stage the user have nearly complete control of the materials they use and/or can generate massive amounts of material per a time at this point. The user may also be able to have a even larger pool of material to generate of. They are also able to preform higher forms of impossible feats like causing tree-branch size materials to cause a fraction of a planet to be destroyed or create a entirely new planet (though it would be time consuming). These are a force to be feared. Limitless-Tier Users *These are the most powerful types of users that manipulate this power. Not only can they now perform physics-defying feats, but now they can perform illogical actions that are inconceivable via the material they use. They also have now a infinite pool of material types to select from. These users are able to destroy entire galaxies or universes and able to create new galaxies and universes just by using said materials as building blocks or weapons. They might as well be Nigh Omnipotent at this point. Associations *Dimensional Interaction *Exotic Law Manipulation *Exotic Matter Manipulation *Foreignness Manipulation *Reality Modding by reality warping/alternating materials. *Meta Matter Manipulation *Nigh Omnipotence *Subjective Reality via illusionary or reality distortive materials. *Some forms of Dark Matter Manipulation. Limitations *The user must need precise knowledge to use their power properly or it can easily backfire. *This power is used with the materials as a medium and not directly from the user. *While this power has limitless potential, it can leave devastating results without proper precautions. *If the material they use have abnormal properties, the user is may be mandated to study how said properties work. If not then the user may risk self-injury or worse. *The user 'CANNOT '''create new abilities, only use properties of creatable material. Known Users ''See Also: Phlebotinum *Reid Hershel (Tales of Eternia); via fringing the Divine and Dark Aurora *Kakine Teitoku/Rhinoceros Beetle 05 (To Aru Majutsu No Index) *Mikoto Misaka (To Aru Majutsu no Index); via Level 6 shift *Carina Walters (Marvel) *Samantha Maxis (Call of Duty) *Edward Rhichtofen (Call of Duty) *Dandy (Space Dandy) Gallery (Users) Kakine.Teitoku.full.629279.jpg|Kakine Teitoko/Rhinoceros Beetle 05 (To Aru Majutsu No Index) can generate and control matter that doesn't apply normal physics and can extend to an Imagination Based Superpower. 2510003-carina.jpg|Carina Walters (Marvel), as an ancient and powerful alien being, can summon matter from various timelines and realities. Gallery (Materials) Tiberium Field.jpg|Tiberium (Command & Conquer) in its green and blue variants. Despite its extremely invasive and poisonous nature, it remains an invaluable resource, being a massive and inexhaustible power-source, and the basis of many cutting ege technologies. divinium.jpg|Divinium (Element 115) was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Perk-a-Cola machines, and the other weapons are all powered by Element 115, along with the teleporters. It would appear Element 115 can also control the zombies, as the Focusing Stone is a shrunken-down meteor that one claims will let them control the world. T-Energy.jpg|T-Energy (Sacred 2), the mutative primal subtance at the origin of all life and magic. Gallery (Usage) Perk-a-Cola.jpg|Usage of Divinium (Call of Duty Zombies) can make Perk-a-Cola Drinks that can empowers the user who drinks it. BO-Zombies.jpg|Usage of Divinium (Call of Duty Zombies) can reanimate dead corpses and even control them. Z teleportstion.jpg|Usage of Divinium (Call of Duty Zombies) can bend space and time to cause teleportation. Ray Gun.jpg|Usage of Divinium (Call of Duty Zombies) can make unique weapons such as the Ray Gun. Pack-a-Punch.jpg|Usage of Divinium (Call of Duty Zombies) can give weapons an upgrade. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Rare power